


Promises, promises

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: Birthday gifts lead  to much more. Smut ensues.





	Promises, promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssAlenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/gifts), [jediserenity82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediserenity82/gifts).



> A/N: Happy Belated Birthday Alyssalenko and JediSerenity!! This was meant to be a birthday gift for both of you way back when. I know I’m very late but I hope you both like it
> 
> This is set in my Flirting with Desire verse. It’s K’agan/Aric, set in KoTFE after their reunion. 
> 
> And just note, this one’s unbeta’d. All mistakes are my own.

I heard the door to our quarters whoosh open behind me and the soft padding of feet across the deck as someone entered. There was only one person that could enter our quarters without being buzzed in and I was thankful for his interruption. I saved the document I’d been working on and closed it. I hated the paperwork that invariably came with leadership. Turning in my chair I greeted him with a tired smile. “Aric.” 

“Happy Birthday K’agan.” He was carrying a plate with a large slice of of air cake in one hand and a beautifully wrapped package in the other. 

“You remembered,” I said, genuinely surprised. It had been years since the last time I’d celebrated it and with what felt like the fate of the galaxy resting on my shoulders, I wasn’t sure anyone would have time to remember my special day. It didn’t seem important in the grand scheme of things. 

“Of course,” Aric sounded truly offended, “what kind of husband would I be if I forgot my wife’s birthday.” He handed me the small package and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, “And after years I finally have you to celebrate it with again.” 

“Aric,” putting the gift down on the desk, I stood up. Stepping closer to him, I rested a hand on his jawline, stroking his fur comfortingly. 

“Don’t” he stopped me from saying more. Closing his eyes, he turned his face into my touch. “I just want to enjoy our time together and never take it for granted again.”

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest, giving and taking comfort from our closeness. He soaked it in, tightening his hold on me and resting his head on the top of my braids. Finally I felt him take a deep breath and let it out slowly, the tension draining from his body. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He placed a kiss on the top of my head before giving me a gentle squeeze and letting me go. “I believe you have a present to open.”

“What is it?” I excitedly asked, picking up the small package and testing the weight in my hands.

“Open it and find out.” 

An excited smile brightened my face as I looked between Aric’s eyes and the package. Like just about any woman in the universe I enjoyed receiving gifts and it had been too long since I’d gotten one. Taking the small package with me, I moved over and sat down on the edge of the bed. I studied the square shape of it, trying to figure out what it was. “It doesn’t feel heavy enough for mods for my assault rifle.”

Aric rolled his eyes and sat down next to me, “I’m more romantic than that. I give you mods all the time. That isn’t a gift. In our line of work it's a necessity.” Motioning to the package, he added, “Now open it.”

Turning the box in my hands, I took my time, carefully peeling back a corner. I did not to rip the pretty wrappings. The longer and longer I took, the more and more my mate fidgeted in his seat. He started making a low rumbling sound of irritation in his chest. He was clearly eager for me to hurry up and open it. So I did the opposite, slowing down even more and taking more care until he finally broke. 

“K’agan,” he said exasperatedly. 

“What?” I asked, trying for innocent and failing when I smiled. “It’s beautiful paper and I hate to rip it.”

He didn’t say anything, instead Aric sighed and rolled his eyes at me.

“I want to take my time and enjoy it,” I admitted, taking some mercy on him. “It’s been to many years since you could give me a gift.”

He rested a hand on my thigh and rubbed it gently. “And there will be many more in the future,” Aric promised me. 

“I know.”

“Then hurry up,” he growled at me teasingly, unable to wait any longer.

I shook my head as I glanced at him before grabbing the edge of the paper and tearing it off the package. Inside was a small box. Holding it in my hands, I glanced at my mate and quirked an eyebrow in question.

“Open it and find out,” he said, answering my unasked question while motioning toward the package.

Setting the package in my lap, I took off the lid and carefully folded back the tissue paper to reveal a beautiful silver frame. It was the image inside that took my breath away and brought tears to my eyes. 

With the tip of my finger eyes, I traced the roped edge from top to bottom before trailing my fingers through the holo image inside. My twins...my babies...my cubs. My heart and soul. I missed them terribly. “Damn Arcann,” I whispered. 

Aric growled his agreement as he gently rubbed my back with one hand. 

“They’ve gotten so big,” I said as my tears trailed down my cheeks. I’d missed so much, birthdays, holidays, special events and occasions, times I’d never get back with my children. So many things…“They aren’t babies anymore.”

“No they aren’t,” Aric smiled as he studied the image.

They were toddlers when I disappeared. Not anymore. They were children and I didn’t know them. What were their favorite colors? Favorite foods? Favorite activities? Favorite movie? What did they like to do? What were their favorite subjects in school? Who were their best friends? I didn’t know my babies anymore…

Damn Arcann! 

Sighing, I leaned into my husband as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. I rested my head on his shoulder and allowed myself to grieve for all I’d lost and would never get back. It broke my heart that I’d missed so much time with them. I’d loved being pregnant. It was unexpected but we welcomed it with all our hearts. Our happiness doubled when we found out I was pregnant with twins. After I gave birth, Aric and I took time off from our service to the Republic to spend it with our little family. I still cherished the memories of that time alone with my husband and babies. They got me through some dark times in my life when my demons threatened to drag me into depression. 

“We’ll see them soon,” Aric said, giving me a gentle squeeze. 

“Not until it’s safe.” No matter how badly I wanted to cuddle my children, I wouldn’t lead my enemies to my greatest treasure.

“Agreed,” Aric answered, “Until then your parents and family will take good care of them.”

“More like spoil them rotten,” I huffed out a small laugh. My mother had been over the moon when I told her she was going to be a grandmother. She had almost given up hope that one of her children would present her with a grandchild. 

“Maybe a bit,” he admitted with a grin in his voice, “but they’re good kids. They’re turning out just like you,” he added, pressing a kiss to my braids.

“They are?” I questioned, turning my head so I could meet his eyes. 

A small smirk graced Aric’s face, starting at one corner of his mouth and quickly working to the other. “They’re just like their la’e,” he said, now with a full blown, shit eating smirk, “Young, stubborn and think they know it all.” (mother)

I couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled out at the reminder of my early days with Aric. When I first met him I thought that Aric was an arrogant, overbearing, condescending, and uptight. After he was demoted and placed under my command, I’d add angry, justifiably but still angry, to the list. He thought I was all the above plus an arrogant hotshot, not ready for command. It was a tense few months together until we found our footing. Our friendship grew out of that time together until we were best friends and finally lovers.

I couldn’t stop myself from teasing him back. “If they turn out uptight and grumpy, I’m blaming you.”

For a nanosecond the smirk was wiped from his face and he looked like I’d slapped him. The look made my heart skip a beat, I was so nervous I’d crossed some unseen line, that our time apart changed something between us. Without a word he wrapped a hand around the back of my neck and pulled me to him, crashing our lips together in a hard, hungry kiss. I savored the taste of him in my mouth, the feel of his tongue plundering my mouth, teasing and exploring. I enjoyed every moment until the need for air finally made my husband break the kiss. Resting his forehead against mine, he said, “Blast woman! I’ve missed you.!”

“Missed you too,” I breathed out as I reached up and stroked the fur on the back of his neck. I took a steadying breath and let it out slowly. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to bask in the feeling of having Aric close, his scent and his touch. My senses were overwhelmed with him and I felt a knot of wanton need form in my tummy. I tilted my head slightly and exposed my neck to Aric and purred lustily, “So much.”

A possessive growl rumbled from Aric’s chest as he leaned in and nipped the tender exposed flesh of my neck. “Sei.” he said, as he rained kisses down the column of my neck until he reached my pulse point. (mine)

“Yours,” I moaned, the heat pooling in my womanhood as he bit down hard and marked me. A small whimper of pain and need escaped my lips, as he lathed his tongue across the bruised area in a soothing motion. 

“Gods K’agan,” Aric managed, as he reached down and slipped a hand under the hem of my shirt and stroked the soft fur along the small of my back.”You’re so hot.”

“Please Aric,” I said breathlessly, trying to press my body closer to his. 

Carefully taking his beautiful gift from my hands, Aric set it aside gently then grasped the bottom of my shirt. He pulled it off and tossed it to the floor. My sports bra quickly followed it, leaving my breasts bare to his hungry gaze. “Gorgeous,” he moaned as he cupped a breast and tweaked my nipple and it pebbled. Leaning in, he circled the other with the tip of his tongue, quickly having the same effect. 

My breath caught in the back of my throat as he continued to suck. I couldn’t stop the needy noises that slipped out. Things were quickly escalating and I needed more. “Need you,” I managed to get out between ragged breaths.

He broke off and sat back on the edge of the bed. Aric met my hungry gaze with his own and smirked. “Lay back on the bed,” his voice deep and sexy. 

I bit my lip and scooted back on the bed. Heat pooled in my womanhood as Aric stalked me up the bed, covering my body with his own, forcing me to lay back, and pinning me to the bed. He settled himself between my legs, pressed his hard, pant clad length against my overheated core. He grinded his cock against me as he leaned in, pressing his lips against mine in a hard, hot kiss. He pushed in tongue into my mouth, tasting and plundering. As our tongues duelled for control of the kiss, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me. 

Breaking the kiss, Aric mumbled warningly against my lips, “K’agan.”

I smiled, as I ran my hands up his muscled back, across his shoulders, and twirled them in the fur on top of his head. “Aric,” I copied, a note of teasing in my voice. I pulled his head back into another fierce kiss. This time I slipped my tongue into his mouth, fueling the passion between us. I lost myself in the kiss, thoroughly enjoying myself as our tongues touched and wrestled. I was startled out of my reverie as Aric grabbed of hands in one of his. We broke the kiss when he pinned my hands above my hands above my head. In lust filled haze, all I could managed was a confused, “What?”

With this free hand, Aric reached down and pulled a long, soft scarf from his pocket. He wound it around one hand and then the other before securing it to the headboard of the bed. After he finished, he pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

“What the…?” I pulled against the bonds.

“Relax,” he pressed another kiss to my lips. “You’re safe with me,” he started trailing kisses down my neck and I unconsciously turned my head, giving him easier access. “Nothing bad will happen,” the kisses continued down my neck to my clavicle. He dipped his tongue into the small dip between them. “I’ll make sure of it.” He swirled his tongue around, tasting me and driving me closer to the edge. “But if that’s not enough,” he continued down to my breasts. By this time I was panting with desire. “I’ll stop and release your hands,” using just the tip of his tongue, he circled one nipple and then the other. “Just say the word,” continuing his ministrations, Aric trailed kisses down my tummy and across my abs to the waistline of my pants. 

“No!” My body was taut and desperate for him to continue his explorations. “Don’t stop!”

With my tacit permission, grasping two handfuls of cloth, he pulled off my pants and panties, tossing them to the floor. Sitting back on his haunches, Aric surveyed the sight before him, like a starving man at a smorgasbord. I was laid out before him, naked and at his mercy. A hungry look filled his eyes as he licked his lips. 

My body instinctively reacted and another flash of heat slicked the inside of my thighs with evidence of my desire. My body was aching with need. I desperately tried to reign in my rampaging desires but failed miserably. I wanted him...badly but I needed to regain some control. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. After the third breath I felt like I could speak again. “See something you like?” my tone low and sexy, I hoped. 

“Oh yeah,” he rumbled as his nose twitched and he scented the air. The broad smile on Aric’s face told me he was well aware of the effect he was having on me. “So beautiful and and all mine.”

“All yours.” Trying to play it cool and sexy, even with my hands tied above my head, I asked, “And what are you going to do with me?”

Aric’s smile got bigger as he moved to the bottom of the bed. He kicked off his boots and yanked off his socks. Standing up from the bed, Aric pulled off his shirt and dropped it nonchalantly to the floor. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him, as he unfastened his belt and unsnapped his pants. A bead of sweat ran down between my breasts and settled at the between them as he grabbed his zipper and slowly lowered it. I couldn’t stop the moan of desire, when he pushed off his pants and boxer briefs and his erection sprang free and jutted out proudly from his body. Stepping out of his pooled clothing, Aric stepped around the edge of the bed and casually walked to the top of the bed. He leaned in, nipped my ear lobe and whispered, “I’m going to make you scream my name.”

I turned my head, and looked over my arm so I could meet his eyes and winked. “Promises, promises,” I teased.

“It’s more than a promise,” he replied, unsheathing one claw and delicately tracing a trail across my collar bone, “It’s a guarantee.” He continued down, over my breast and tracing around my nipple.. 

I couldn’t stop the small needy noises as I arched my back, pushing my breast up into his gentle touch I desperately wanted more.

“Like that?” he asked, as he circled it one more time before dragging his finger down my body, across my abs and over my hip. It was a delicate, barely there touch of his claw. 

I whined in disappointment when he didn’t stop and turn his attention to my overheated womanhood, instead opting to trace a line down my thigh, over my knee and down my calf to my foot. He stroked the bottom of my foot and I giggled and tried to squirm away. 

“Come back here,” he said as the bed dipped under his weight. “I’m nowhere near done yet.” He grabbed my legs and pulled me back to the center of the bed.

“Just don’t tickle me.” 

“It wasn’t my intention,” he said, a note of humor in his voice but no promises. 

He stayed on the bed and settled himself between my legs, gently picking up the left one. He pressed a kiss to the inside of my leg, just above my ankle. He left of a trail of kisses to the inside of my knee but he didn’t stop there. I could feel my excitement building as he continued up my leg. My nerves were tingling and a knot of anticipation had built in my tummy, by the time he reached the middle of my thigh. He was so close to where I desperately wanted him. 

“Aric,” I nearly whined. My body burned with my desire. “So close.”

“Almost there,” he replied, pressing another kiss further up the inside of my thigh. He was tantalizingly close to my promised land. 

I held my breath and trembled in anticipation. 

After one final kiss to my thigh, Aric slowly lowered my leg back to the bed. He stretched out on the bed between my legs, making himself comfortable between my legs. As he stroked the soft fur on my womanhood, Aric looked up at me and asked, “Are you ready for this?”

“Gods!” My hips bucked off the bed when a fingertip ghosted across my clit. “Yes!”

Finally, Aric was exactly where I desperately needed him. Using one hand, he gently pulled back my folds and exposed my red hot center. He leaned in and lavished attention to my flesh with the tip of his tongue. He growled in satisfaction when I couldn’t hold back a whimper. The scents and sounds were quickly driving up our passions. 

“Aric,” I moaned, pulling against my bonds, as I thrust my hips up into his face. 

He didn’t bother to respond, instead letting his actions speak for him as he continued to lick and suck my sensitive flesh. Each pass of his tongue, pushing me closer to the edge. My back arched off the bed when his wet tongue darted into my heat. 

I pulled harder against my bonded hands and tossed my head back and forth on the pillow. My hips started keeping time with his tongue as it moved in and out of my body. 

“Need,” I whined as I arched my back and tried to push my womanhood further into his face. 

Knowing exactly what I needed, Aric slipped his tongue deeper into me. He worked it in and out, faster and deeper each time, driving us both wild. I was a sweaty, needy mess when he swept a finger across my engorged clit. 

“Aric!” I screamed, as Aric drove me over the edge of passion and I came hard. I pulled against my bound hands and thrust my hips up meeting him stroke for stroke. My orgasm slammed into me, rolling over me in waves, each one harder than the last. Aric purred and lapped at my center until I finally started to come down from my high. 

After one last pass of his tongue, Aric sat up a bit and met my eyes. “That’s one,” he said with a smirk. 

“Proud of yourself?" I managed to ask between gasps for breath. 

"Oh yeah," he answered with a cocky smirk. He quickly moved up my body and settled himself between my legs, his length pressed against my wet opening, “But I’m not finished yet.” He crashed his lips against mine in a hungry kiss. 

With one powerful thrust of his hips, Aric fully sheathed himself in my heat. I sucked in a startled breath at the feeling of him stretching and filling every bit of me. The feeling of him inside of me was paradise. He was right where he belonged. 

“So perfect,” Aric groaned at the sudden feeling of my heated core surrounding and enfolding him. He took a few deep breaths, seemingly trying to regain some control. 

“Aric,” I was unable to wait any longer, I squirmed and tried to encourage him to move, “fuck me!” 

“Yes ma’am,” he answered with his lopsided grin, as he pulled out and thrust back in again...once, twice, three times...harder and deeper, hilting himself with each powerful stroke. 

 

"Need," I babbled and yanked against the bonds tying me to the bed, making my back arch off the bed. "want…fuck..Aric...so damn good."

He set a fast pace, thrusting his hips, pushing us ever closer to the edge and driving himself deeply inside me with each stroke. I rocked my hips and met him stroke for stroke.

"Close," he growled and nuzzled into my neck as his pace became ever more erratic. 

Gasping for breath as I tried to keep pace, and without forethought, I submissively offered my neck to my husband, giving him unfettered access to mark me. I knew beyond any doubt, that Aric would rather die than ever do me lasting harm. 

“K’agan!” he groaned into my neck as his orgasm slammed home and he bit down hard on my neck, enlarging the mark already there and drawing blood as he came. He filled me with his hot cum, the feeling of warmth filling and spreading inside of me. 

“Aric!” I screamed my release as I clenched down on his large member inside me, my orgasm sweeping away any further thoughts. 

Aric tipped back his head at the feeling of my walls clamping down on his cock, milking him for everything he could give. “Maker!” 

When we were finally spent, he rested his weight on his arms and tried to catch his breath. 

"Getting heavy Aric ," I was finally forced to whisper in his ear. I was wrung out, lying limply on the bed but unable to move out from under his weight with my hands still tied to the headboard of the bed. 

He reached up and released my hands, before wrapping an arm around me. He held on as he rolled off of me, pulling me along with him, so I lay sprawled across his chest, so we lay in a sweaty pile on the bed. “I love you,” he whispered into my ear and kissed the top of my braids. 

“I love you too.”

“Happy Birthday K’agan.” He tucked an arm under the pillow, making himself comfortable, well aware I wasn’t moving anytime soon. 

“Thank you,” I managed to whisper, drifting off into slumber. 

“Told you it was a guarantee,” I heard him purr in contentment. 

I smiled against. He was right. I did scream his name. What he didn’t know...next time he’d scream mine……

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
